


You Should Eat Right

by binbreads



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Huening Kai, Bratty Huening Kai, Friends With Benefits, M/M, SO, Stress Relief, Top Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Soobin, anyone's up for kitchen sex?, bin might be the top, but he's not the one in charge, in the kitchen, stress relief sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binbreads/pseuds/binbreads
Summary: "What the hell Kai?" he sputtered. The younger boy just gave a wide innocent smile, as if the angels had sent him down themselves."You don't want to have sex with me?" He asked in a naïve tone as he slowly traced a slim finger down Soobins toned chest and across well chiseled abs.Soobin didn't know how to respond to such treatment and simply stood still. Kai looked up at him with puppy dog eyes."You do, don't you? So why not stop playing around and just fuck me already?"(or known as that fanfic where two dumb bros fools around to release stress when nobody is home.)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	You Should Eat Right

Kai raced through the dorm as he made his way towards the kitchen. Yeonjun had left to go shopping downtown and Beomgyu and Taehyun had left for their daily errands as well. That meant he had the house all to himself. Well, almost.

But either way it didn't bother him; because today was Thursday, and Thursday meant that Soobin's attention was all his.

To be honest he wasn't quite sure when it had all started, but not too long ago, things had gotten harder. The stress had increased along with the work and the two needed an outlet to vent that frustration. Lucky for them, they didn't have to look far.

The first time, neither was really sure of what they were doing or why. They just knew that it felt good and the other didn't mind, so they continued. But neither was really a passionate spur of the moment kind of robotic, and the dorm was always occupied with people or occupying them with work. Because of this, Soobin had come up with the idea of setting a time where they could do whatever they wanted to each other when no one was around. And slack off.

This specific day just happened to be Thursday.

So as Kai reached the kitchen, he slowly pushed open the door and peaked inside – It was empty. Looking around confused, the dark-haired boy almost jumped as he heard Soobin's voice behind him.

"What took you so long?" Kai smiled.

"Sorry, Yeonjun-hyung took a while to leave saying that he-" But the younger boy was cut off as Soobin roughly pressed his lips against his.

"That was a rhetorical question." Kai just continued to smile.

As Soobin continued to shower the shorter boy with kisses, the two found themselves moving across the tiled floor until the small of Kais back was shoved against the large table in the center of the room.

The boy jumped up, managing to bite down on the sensitive flesh of the others tongue in a less than gentle manner. Soobin pulled back quickly.

"Vhat the hell wad thab thor?" Kai blushed, embarrassed as he quickly began to apologize.

"S- sorry. The corner… it hurt my back." Soobin sighed as he picked the younger boy up with ease and set him down on the tabletop. The dark-haired boy blinked.

"What-"

"Now you can't hurt yourself anymore right?" There was a brief pause before Kai smiled once again, understanding the taller boy's actions.

"Right!" Continuing, Kai let out a soft groan as his back met with the hard, wooden surface of the table; the older boy's tongue massaging his own as his rough hands held smaller ones in place above their heads.

"S- Soobin?" The dark-haired boy managed to gasp through the small gaps between kisses.

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't we go somewhere else?" Soobin raised a questioning eyebrow but did not cease in his actions, proceeding to nip and lick at the pale neck below him.

"Why would you say that?"

"I just…if we… do _it_ in the kitchen then, wouldn't we make a me- ess!" The dark-haired boy gasped as Soobin's tongue continued to hover over one of his many erogenous spots. The taller boy smiled at the sweet sound and the boy’s concern.

"Nonsense. Besides, it'll get cleaned up one way or another." Kai gave a small smile signaling the end of the conversation and Soobin took this as a sign to once again claim the younger boy’s red lips.

Wrapping his arm around Kai’s thin waist, Soobin forced their bodies closer, his hard chest pressed firmly against the boy before him. The heat each of them gave off causing the other one to crave more. Using his free hand, Soobin tilted Kai's head back to deepen the kiss and once again was rewarded by a loud mewl. The pitch of the sound surprised the older boy but aroused him nonetheless. He had never expected Kai to be capable of such tones but with all his already feminine qualities he should have known better.

Beginning to grow impatient, Kai whined.

"At this rate," he took in a deep breath. "Everyone will be back before we can finish. You've never taken anything slow, so why don't you just get to it already?"

"Patience is a virtue baby. Besides," he leaned down to whisper in the dark-haired boy's ear, his hot breath sending the boys senses flying, "I want to enjoy myself when I'm with you." He looked the boy in the eyes; his pale face was flushed from excitement and embarrassment all in one. "Is that all right?" Kai nodded slightly.

"Good. But since you're so determined that we move this along, why don't we start with that hoodie of yours and work our way down?" His voice was low and suggestive; every word sounding as if it held some kind of hidden meaning. Kai smiled as he allowed his hyung to take his hoodie, which was quickly followed by the easy removal of his sweat-stained shirt underneath. Tossing the garments to the floor, Soobin kissed the younger boy once more before working his way down his neck. Licking and sucking on the soft skin, the boy elicited soft moans from the younger boy as he continued to trail kisses down his chest.

Kai was in pure ecstasy; his mind unable to think as he tried to focus on the things his hyung was doing to him. The more he did this however, the more he felt his pants tighten around the hardening erection.

"S-Soobin." His name was forced and raspy and caught the boy's attention. Slowly Kai sat up, pushing the taller boy off of him. His eyes were half-lidded and glazed over. It was a sight that was rare to anyone who knew the younger boy, one different from his usual smiling face, and one that Soobin had grown to love.

"What is it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Take off your clothes." The older boy sighed. Even though he was on top, he definitely wasn't the one in charge. It always amazed him how this happy-go-lucky boy could turn into such a tyrant when it came to sex. As he began to unbutton his shirt, Kai grew more and more visibly impatient before he pulled the older boy's shirt apart, sending the large white buttons flying.

"What the hell Kai?" he sputtered. The boy just gave a wide innocent smile, as if the angels had sent him down themselves.

"You don't want to have sex with me?" Kai asked in a naïve tone as he slowly traced a slim finger down Soobins toned chest and across well chiseled abs.

Soobin didn't know how to respond to such treatment and simply stood still. Kai looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"You do, don't you? So why not stop playing around and just fuck me already?" With that Kai finally tugged off Soobins pants and left him standing exposed. The boy grinned childishly before placing his arms behind Soobin's head and kissing him once more. Soobin sighed into the kiss, losing more and more control by the second to the unexpected sex machine who just couldn't wait. Pulling at the waist of Kai's shorts, Soobin pulled away from the kiss leaving a thin trail of saliva between the two.

"Have it your way." He said simply before forcing the dark-haired boy back down and finally ripping off his last piece of clothing. Kai smiled bashfully before wrapping his thin legs around Soobin’s thin waist and pulling his lover forward until their foreheads met.

Then with the lowest, steadiest voice he could muster, he whispered: "With pleasure."

Soobin knew all the right places to touch, just the right spots to suck and tweak in order to gain that sweet sound Kai made so well.

Kai tightened his legs around his hyung's waist as the latter sat above him, smiling down at the dark-haired boy. Taking Soobin's hand with a content smile, the younger boy slowly parted his lips, coating the boy's rough fingers generously with saliva and making sure to give a hard suck to each digit. Soobin let out a low groan.

"Such a fucking tease…" Kai released the boy's hand with a smile before the purple-haired boy positioned himself between milky thighs.

"Ready?" Half lidded eyes closed, turning into a small smile.

"Of course." As Soobin inserted his first finger, he paused as Kai squirmed slightly beneath him. He smirked slightly, dark brown eyes looked at him questioningly. The older boy shook his head.

"You're so desperate to start and then when we do, you act just like you did when you were still a cute little virgin." Kais eyes widened for a brief moment as his face heated up.

"S-shut up! It just- it still- feels weird at first…" Soobin smiled.

"Whatever you say Hueningie." The boy pouted and turned away. "Oh don't be like that." Soobin added quickly before leaning down and whispering in his partner's ear. "If you keep pouting, then I won't be able to do this to you anymore." Inserting another finger, Soobin forcefully thrust his fingers to where he knew Kai's sweet spot to be. The younger boy's breath hitched slightly as his eyes scrunched closed, his teeth digging into the soft flesh of his lips, as he tried to suppress any sound that dare escape. The older smirked.

"Would that be okay? If we just stopped." There was an abrupt silence before dark brown orbs met cerulean from a side-glance. Kai took a deep breath.

"No." he said. Soobin smiled.

"Then what do you say?" Kai tried not to glare up at the boy as his embarrassment spread.

"Please…?" The little tease tried not to look away. _'Sex machine or not… he’s still that innocent boy he’s known since fifteen.'_ Soobin tried not to laugh at the dark-haired boy's adorable display of 'modesty'.

"Please what?" Trying to suppress a sudden desire to cry out, Kai let a small whine escape his lips as Soobin continued his practices on the younger boy's body.

"P- please… I want… I want you in- inside me." The older boy smiled at the boy's cute and flustered words before he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on smooth pink lips.

"All you had to do was ask." Kai looked surprised at the words but smiled as Soobin responded to his request. Pulling his fingers out, the taller repositioned himself before slowly entering the younger boy.

"Ha…" Kai tightly shut his eyes once more. And although he knew he shouldn't have, Soobin hesitated to continue.

"K- keep going." Nodding with a smile, the purple-haired boy complied as he pulled out and thrust his hips forward once more.

"Ah…!" Wrapping his arms around Soobin's sturdy neck, Kai buried his flushed face in the crook of his shoulder. Soobin hands traveled across the boy's lean body before nesting themselves in Kai’s smooth tresses. Pulling the smaller's head back for a kiss, tongues danced passionately as Kai's, otherwise loud, moans were lost in the older boy's mouth.

"Mmmm." As the younger boy's back arched towards his hyung indulgingly, hips rocking together in unison, Soobin's hands traveled in between parted thighs before giving a hard pump.

"Ha…aah!" Kai let out a sharp cry of pleasure as he gripped his hyung’s shoulders tightly, fingers digging into the soft flesh. Soobin cringed slightly at the boy's strong grip but immediately lost all sense as Kai's beautiful cries reached his ears. He wanted this boy forever, to keep him by his side and no one else's. Over the weeks, maybe this had turned into something more than away to relieve stress, but Soobin couldn't finish his train of thought as Kai's breath hitched, his whole body shuddering quickly before he let out another intoxicating sound. Stealing the dark-haired boy's lips for another kiss, Soobin moaned loudly into the kiss, before he too reached his climax.

Pulling away, a glistening strand of saliva remained, connecting the two lovers. Kai sighed, a content smile on his flustered, albeit ravished, face. Leaning forward, Soobin planted a kiss on wet dark-haired boy locks before resting his head against the other.

Kai giggled and the older boy looked down at him confused.

"What are you laughing at?" The boy shook his head as he began to gather himself with a wide smile and hoped onto the floor, slowly followed by Soobin.

"Nothing really. You just act like this is something more than an act of lust and stress relief." Soobin looked away, embarrassed as he too began to redress himself.

Kai stopped. "Do you?"

"Do I what?" Soobin was trying to sloppily fix his shirt, which now had at least three missing buttons- that he could find- as he tried as best as possible to slip past the younger boy's interrogation.

"Do you have more feelings in this than just a way to relieve stress?" The purple-haired boy didn't answer for a moment.

"…I-"

"Cause if you do, I can't fuck with you anymore." Soobin stood there for a moment in shock and Kai just smiled before walking over and hitting his hyung lightly on the head.

"Silly, if that were the case, if _you_ really like me that way, and we continued this, we wouldn't be fucking anymore."

"Wha- why not?" Kai simply began to walk towards the door with a smile. Soobin was about to go after him, but the dark-haired boy quickly turned around.

"If that were the case I believe the term would be, making love." And with another giggle he walked through the door with one last comment. "We should do it on your bed next time!" Soobin stood there dumbfounded for a moment, though, however slow his reaction was, it did not lack in energy as he chased after the dark-haired boy younger boy.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Later, when the others arrived home from their daily errands, they were met by the sight of Kai crying comically over an unconscious Soobin. He was screaming a series of apologies and 'please wake up's as he pressed a cold cloth against the angry bump on Soobin’s forehead. When asked the problem, Kai simply looked up with teary eyes saying the older boy had surprised him and he had only acted on 'instinct'.

In the end, Soobin was right. The kitchen would get cleaned up one way or another. However, the one doing the cleaning was his very aggravated, very disgruntled, very amused members. After all, they only knew of two people who stayed home every Thursday.

**Author's Note:**

> any thoughts? :v


End file.
